


Ready Set | Logicality

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i wrote this while I was obsessed with beetlejuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: Were they ready to take the next time? Was it time for Logan and Patton to adopt a child?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Ready Set | Logicality

Patton carefully shaped the clay as he heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps walking in from above him. Logan had come home. He must not have noticed that Patton was home because he then heard the footsteps start to go back and forth, he was pacing, followed by the sound of his voice. Steadily the voice got louder and louder and then it would start to fade. He was ranting. Patton needed to give him several minutes to finish ranting before he went up to greet his husband.

He paused for a moment as he left the new pot to dry. Logan's voice sounded tired and stressed. He couldn't make out the words that Logan spoke but he could tell when he stopped. He heard footsteps up above before a creek and a groan. He must have sat down on the couch.

Walking up the stairs Patton peaked his head around the door that went to the basement. He saw Logan was laying on the couch, a hand dangling off of it holding his glasses while the other pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey," Patton said, wearing a smile. Logan perked up and squinted in his direction. When he placed his glasses back on his face he gave a soft smile. "I finished another!"

Patton held up the round pot with pride and walked over to Logan. He handed it to Logan and looked at him with nothing but excitement as he awaited his husband commentary and advice for what he should do next. Logan, pot now in hand, simply looked at the pure joy on his husband's face. 

He had certainly been getting better than when he had began. He was now much better at shaping the clay and forming it to his will. He had learned when to add water to help that and when to not. He had truly grown in his technic.

Logan looked down at the pot. It was certainly beautiful. What puzzled him though was that it was painted many dark shades of blue and even had black near the top. Patton had a distaste for dark colors so why would he paint something he was so proud of such dark colors? He turned the pot in his hand and saw several white dots. He continued to turn it until they were all in view. Up closer to the top were several dots, all spread out, and towards the bottom there were more, also spread out in a similar fashion. The it clicked what the man beside him had done. He had painted constellations on the pot, specifically the big and little dippers.

He turned his head to look at Patton who looked at him with wide eyes and a smile, a silent question in his features. "Would you mind if I put this in my classroom? I need somewhere to put all my paperclips, my desk drawer just isn't making the cut," he asked,

Patton's smile widened and he nodded. He took the pot from Logan and then climbed in his lap. He placed his arms around his neck before he leaned down and stole a kiss. Logan smiled against Patton's lips (he always knew how to calm him), and placed his hands on his husband's waist as he pulled him closer and kissed him back. 

When they pulled away from each other Patton stayed in his position. His arms still were wrapped around Logan's neck. He now let the tip of his fingers run up and down the back of Logan's head, running his fingers over his scalp. Logan couldn't help but sigh, he loved it when Patton did that.

"So, you sounded stressed when you came in. Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" Patton asked, continuing to play with Logan's hair-- hoping it would put him at ease.

Logan simply sighed and closed his eyes. "We've been married for seven years. Mom is getting restless," he said.

Patton sighed and pulled one hand out of Logan's hair to brush away the creases in his forehead. "What is she getting restless about?" he pressed, placing his arm back around Logan's neck.

The teacher pulled him closer and Patton leaned his head against his as he smiled. "She wants grandchildren and I'm her only kid that she knows is in a serious relationship. Virgil still hasn't told her about him and Roman, rightfully so. God knows she'd gush about them like she did with us."

Patton moved so that he could look at Logan. "I like your mom's gushing," he said and Logan rolled his eyes.

He nodded his head, clearly not believing him. "Sure you did. You definitely didn't used to hide your face in my chest every time she made an implication that we should get married." Patton stuck his tongue out before he started to giggle. Logan smiled before he sighed once again, "Should we have a kid now? Are we ready for that? I still have my student debt to pay off and we still have so much to learn. What if we're never ready for a kid?"

Patton's giggling stopped and he looked at Logan with nothing but love shinning in his eyes. "Whenever you're ready so am I. I would love nothing more than to have a family with you, Lo," he told him.

"But what if I mess up? You know I'm a perfectionist. What if that means I'm not mentally prepared enough for a kid?" Logan asked.

Patton tilted Logan's chin up so he looked at him. "Let's not think about that right now. When the time comes everything will be fine. I promise, I'll be right by your side." He placed his forehead against Logan's as the worry left the teacher's eyes. He leaned forward and placed another kiss against Logan's lips. This one filled with reassurance and comfort.

Patton sat at the table. The lights in the kitchen were on but very few lights illuminated the room. He had promised Logan that he would go to sleep soon. It had been an hour since his husband had retired to bed. However, he couldn't shake some thoughts out of his mind.

He abandoned his files, placing his pencil down and his head in his hands. He looked around the room and all over were his pots, the ones he had crafted himself. What would happen if one broke? Simple, he would make another to replace it. What would happen if he were a bad father though? He couldn't have another child to replace it with and start over. He put on the smiles but in reality he was just as scared as Logan.

He sighed and flipped off the lights on his way to the bedroom. He opened the door to see the bedside lamp was still on. He smiled softly when he saw Logan wrapped up in the blankets. His glasses were on the bedside, his hair was already becoming a mess, and the blankets were tightly wrapped around him. Patton slightly dreaded having to go to bed because even if he saw this sight or ones very similar to it nearly every night it never seemed to be enough.

Patton walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas as he started to get ready for the night. As he brushed his teeth the thoughts started creeping back into his mind. Where they ready for a child? There was so much they could learn before. They were going into their thirties. Most people already had children by then. Where they ever going to be ready to take care of a child before it was too late?

He walked over to the bed, took off his glasses, and turned out the lights. Grabbing the blanket he gently tugged it away from Logan's not so tight grip. He slid underneath it, the thoughts still dancing in his head. Then he heard the mattress creak before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Logan pulled him close in his sleep and Patton smiled. Those were worries for another time. Right here and right now everything was fine. He turned around, Logan's arms still wrapped around him, and cuddled into his chest.


End file.
